Comfort
by TrevorTheWriter
Summary: Here are some cute little stories that mainly star my favorite Parappa ship, Katy x Lammy! (Cover made by @official-papyrus-amiibo on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm evening in Parappa Town, the sun was setting, and people were now heading home after a long day. In the case of two particular teenage girls, they had a long, eventful day. After spending the morning practicing for an upcoming gig, these two girls went on a nice, relaxing date with each other. They saw a movie together, went for a stroll in the park, had a pleasant lunch. It was a good day for them.

"Wow, what a day!" Exclaimed the blonde, blue feline as she made her way inside of her apartment after the long, enjoyable day she had with her girlfriend.

"Yeah…It was really nice Katy." The redheaded lamb utters with a smile as she follows the cat inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, I'm glad you had fun too Lammy!" Katy smiles back at the shy girl.

Lammy blushes at her lover's kindness as she glances at her watch. The lamb's smile fades away after realizing what time it is.

"Oh wow, I-it's getting p-pretty late…I guess I should go now." Lammy sighs in disappointment, knowing that her good day with Katy was about to end.

Katy sees how upset Lammy is.

"Well Katy, thanks for the great day, I'll see you tomo-"

Katy grabs a gentle hold of Lammy's hand as she was about to head for the door.

"Just you wait silly! Our day doesn't have to end yet! If you want, you can stay a little while longer!" The blue feline beams at the lamb, who in return blushes.

"Oh, w-well, I-I don't want to be a-a bother or anything! I-I-" Lammy staggers over her words before Katy speaks up.

"Oh Lammy, you're not a bother. I like spending time with you. I always do." Katy says to the lamb as she lays her hand on her shoulder.

Lammy blushes even more now as she looks at the floor.

"Aw geez, y-you really mean that?" Lammy smiles.

"Yeah! I mean it 100%!" Katy laughs as she winks at the redhead.

"Hehe~ Well, if you really want me to stay a little longer, I-I guess I can." Lammy shyly says as she smirks.

"Awesome!" Katy exclaims as she gives Lammy a big hug.

Lammy returns the hug with a loving smile.

"So…what do you want to do?" Lammy asks the happy-go-lucky girl.

"Hmmmm…we can watch TV?" Katy suggests.

"Yeah…th-that sounds nice." Lammy replies as they make their way to the couch.

Katy kicks off her shoes as she sits down on one end of the couch. She motions for Lammy to sit next to her.

The shy teenager slips off her shoes too as she sits down next to her girlfriend on the small but comfy couch.

As Katy turns on the TV with the remote, she sees Lammy awkwardly sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Heh…Lammy…what are you doing over there?" Katy giggles at the lamb's awkwardness.

"Huh? Oh…I-I was j-just sitting h-here and…and-" Lammy stutters, making thing more awkward until Katy interrupted.

"C'mere~" She says as she holds out her arms.

"Whuh?" Lammy says as she starts to blush again.

"I wanna snuggle with you silly~" Katy smiles as she motions for the lamb to come to her.

"S-snuggle!" Lammy deeply blushes at Katy's request.

"Oh…wow…I-I I'm not sure if you w-want me to s-snuggle, I-I could somehow m-mess it up and…and you'll hate me, a-and-" As Lammy was stuttering off again, Katy sat up and gave Lammy a hug.

"You gotta quit worrying Lammy…now let's just relax." Katy calmly says as she lays down on the couch, with Lammy still hugging her.

Lammy was as red as a tomato as Katy held her tight as she rested her head on the feline's chest.

"Oh…Katy…you're so…warm." Lammy utters as she wraps her arms under the cat.

"Hehe…you are too sweetie~" Katy looks at her girlfriend with soft, caring eyes as she kisses the top of Lammy's head.

A few minutes of snuggling and watching TV go by until Katy senses that something is wrong.

Lammy's breathing is getting erratic. As Katy was about to say something, she hears Lammy start to sniffle. She was crying.

"Lammy? Lammy, whats…what's the matter? Are you okay?" Katy says in a worried tone, thinking she did something wrong.

Lammy looked up back at Katy with her big, beautiful, tear filled eyes and a tender smile.

"Oh Katy…I'm…I'm not sad. *sniffle* I'm crying because…because I've never felt more loved and needed in my life as I am right now. You…you care so much for me…you t-try to make me happy every time we're with each other, and…and you put up with my anxiety, and my nervousness. God, you deserve better than me…" Lammy explains with a melancholy expression.

Tears are starting to form in Katy's eyes too.

"Don't say that Lammy, you are the perfect girlfriend. You're kind, gentle, talented. You make my life so much better!…Lammy…I love you." Katy smiles at her lover with her life-filled eyes.

Lammy blushes as she looked up at Katy with wide eyes.

"I…*sniffle*…I love you too." Lammy says as she moves her head closer to Katy's

. Katy closes her eyes as the two lovers embrace in a kiss.

They break the kiss and smile warmly at each other, both teary eyed.

Lammy lays her head back down on Katy's chest as she closes her eyes, letting the blissful comfort of the moment drift her to sleep.

Katy strokes the lamb's back with a passionate smile, staring at her beautiful girlfriend with her glistening eyes. Katy turns off the TV as she prepares to go to sleep, with her lover in her arms.

The two girls spend the night in each other's embrace, in total comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a late Saturday night. Katy was walking with Lammy back to her apartment after a disastrous night out.

It all started when the MilkCan girls decided to go to the grand opening of the new "Fruits Café" downtown. Katy thought it would be a good idea since Parappa got a part time job there, and she thought it would be cool to go see him during work. The place was jam packed, the three girls had to wait an hour before being seated. Even though Ma-San was starting to get irritable as time went on, demanding that they go somewhere else, Katy argued back to stay longer. The two bickered much to Lammy's displeasure until Ma-San gave in and agreed to wait longer. When they finally got seated. They had to wait 45 minutes until they had their orders taken, and they had to wait yet another hour for the food to arrive. Chop Chop Master Onion was the only one working. Cooking food, waiting tables, serving food, etc. Parappa was the only other employee there, but he was slacking off, hanging out with PJ and some rock creature. Ma-San was visibly fuming the entire hour and forty five minutes. When the girls finally got their meals, they were completely burnt. At which that point Ma-San simply got up and walked out. Katy was surprised she didn't break anything. Katy paid the check and the two girls left the hellhole of a restaurant. The blue cat made a mental note to "have a chat" with Parappa later, but as of now, the only thing on her mind was how she let Lammy down.

The lamb was clearly uncomfortable and dispirited throughout the whole ordeal, which made Katy feel terrible.

All the blonde feline wants to do is to make her best friend/girlfriend happy, but she failed to make that happen. That caused Katy to feel sick to her stomach. As the two girls got closer to Lammy's apartment building, Katy broke the uneasy silence.

"…I'm sorry Lammy."

The now upset cat apologized in a quiet voice.

Lammy looked up from the ground to see her embarrassed girlfriend looking at her with guilt.

"I-It's alright." Lammy mumbled as she climbed the steps to the apartment building's stoop.

"No, it's not alright!" Katy picked up her voice slightly as she starts to get mad at herself.

"It was my stupid idea to go to that place, and thanks to me, we all had an awful time!" Katy went on. "I'm sorry I made you go through all this, I'm so sorry." Katy apologetically says as she puts her hand on Lammy's shoulder.

Lammy lays her hand on top of Katy's.

"I-It's okay Katy, it really is…" Lammy tries to calm down her girlfriend.

"I just want you to be happy sweetie…and I couldn't even do that…" Katy looks at the ground, disappointed in herself.

Lammy hates seeing Katy upset. She looks up to her for strength and courage all the time, and seeing her sad makes Lammy's world turn upside-down.

"Katy…" Lammy puts both her hands on Katy's shoulders.

"Look…the n-night isn't over just yet…I-if you want…you can come inside?" Katy looks at Lammy with a blush, in which the red haired girl returns one of her own.

"I-I mean, only if y-you feel c-comfortable with it, I-I don't want to sound w-weird or anything so-" As Lammy begins to stutter, Katy pulls her in for a hug.

"Yeah….I would love that." Katy softly says with her loving smile returning on her face. She looks at Lammy with a big smile, which makes Lammy smile back.

"Okay, after you…" Lammy says as she opens the door for her girlfriend.

As the two girls enter Lammy's place, Katy starts to think.

"Okay, so how can I make this night better?" She says to herself as she places her hand under her chin.

"Well…I think I have s-some ice cream in the freezer…" Lammy states with her usual non confident voice.

"Hey, good idea!" Katy exclaims as she heads to the kitchen to fix up a couple bowls of ice cream.

"Okay, what else can I do?" Katy asks Lammy as she hands her a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"Uh, I don't know…um…." Lammy rubs the back of her head, trying to desperately think of something.

"Anything you want Lammy, just say it so I can make things right." Katy explains as she holds her hand. Lammy smiles at the gesture.

"K-Katy…you really want to see me happy h-huh?" Lammy smiles at her lover. Katy smiles back.

"Of course…I would do anything in the world to see you smile…" Katy giggles

. Lammy blushes and looks down at the floor with a cute little smile.

"Well…w-we can talk? I mean…to each other…" Lammy finally suggests. The blue feline perks up at this.

"Yeah…yeah, of course." She says as she sits down on the couch with her bowl of ice cream, she motions for Lammy to come sit next to her. Lammy takes a seat right next to the happy-go-lucky cat as Katy eats a spoonful of her frozen dessert.

"mmm…okay…So, what do you want to talk about?" Katy softly speaks to the shy lamb.

"Hmm…well…I guess we can talk about us?" Lammy says with an awkward giggle.

"Hehe~ my favorite subject." Katy replies as she eats more of her vanilla ice cream.

"Heh…yeah." Lammy responds back as she too takes a bite of her dessert.

"A-anyway…so…now that we've been together f-for about a m-month now…I was wondering…" Lammy explains as she starts to blush.

"Go on…" Katy perks up at the lamb's soon to be question.

"Well…when did you know f-for sure…that you "liked" me?" Lammy questions the cat.

Katy was somewhat surprised, that was a good question.

"Well…" Katy thinks deeply for a moment.

"I would have to say…after our first concert." Katy answers truthfully.

"R-really?" Lammy giggles a little bit.

"Yep!" Katy proudly exclaims. "Seeing you play in front of that crowd, the way you played flawlessly, without a hint of fear, or worry…It was beautiful!" Katy blushes at the memory.

"Oh Katy~" Lammy turns red as she laughs at her girlfriend's sweet words.

"Well, what about you?" Katy asked with curiosity.

"Oh…I don't know…you'll think I'm weird…" Lammy rubs the back of her neck, looking away awkwardly.

"Aw don't be silly, I'll never think that." Katy smiles at the redhead.

"Well…when w-we first met…" Lammy blurts out, hoping to not embarrass herself.

Katy looks surprised. "Really, that early?"

"Y-yeah…you were so friendly to me…and I…and I was really at a bad time in my life, and seeing you be s-so nice to me…It…it…" Lammy starts to tear up.

Katy instinctively puts her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"It…made me feel so good…" Lammy smiled as she sniffled.

"Aww Lammy…come here." Katy said as she hugged her sentimental girlfriend.

Lammy nestled her head in the feline's shoulder.

"I love you~" Lammy says as she sniffles some more.

"I love you too hun~" Katy said with a big, warm smile as she kissed the lamb's cheek

. Lammy giggled at this and kissed Katy's cheek.

The cat cooed as she stared into Lammy's pretty purple eyes.

"Come here~" Katy whispered as she leaned closer to Lammy's face.

Lammy came closer as well until their lips connected with each other.

Katy felt the soft, tender embrace of her lover's lips as she enjoyed the moment.

She finally did it. She made her happy.

The two girls pulled apart and giggled at each other

. "I'm glad you're feeling better now!" Katy beamed at this.

"Y-yeah…I'm glad you feel the same." Lammy replies as she cuddled with her favorite girl in the world.

The two teenage girls feel true comfort yet again, and they loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hot and humid August day in Parappa Town. Summer Vacation was coming to a close. School would be starting up in about a week or so. The kids of Parappa Town have mixed feelings about it, some are excited to return to school, whiles others…not so much. Currently one of the kids who fits in the latter category is sulking over the idea of going back to school.

"Oh…great." Lammy dryly but sadly huffs as she holds the envelope she got in the mail containing her back to school schedule for the upcoming school year. Lammy sat down at the foot of her bed inside her small apartment as she hesitantly opened up the envelope. She opened up the folded paper inside and read it's contents with her usual melancholy expression. Algebra, Language & Literature, Biology. They weren't advanced classes, but they weren't terrible either. But Lammy whimpered to herself at the idea of going through yet another long, difficult year of school. All the sudden there was a knock at her door, which caused Lammy to jump in surprise.

"Aagh!-Uh…Who-who is it?" Lammy stuttered as she got off her bed and walked towards the door.

"It's meeeee~" A familiar voice was heard through the door.

Lammy sighed a breath of relief when she heard that familiar yet beloved voice.

Lammy didn't hesitate to open up the door as the blue feline on the other side immediately hugged the shy lamb.

"Hey Lammy!~" Katy greets her best friend and lover with a passionate voice as Lammy blushes.

"H-Hey Katy.~" The redhead quietly but sweetly responded as Katy pulled out of the hug.

"Wh-what brings you here hehe…" Lammy awkwardly says as she is still blushing from the sudden hug.

"I just got my school schedule in the mail today! I wanted to know if you got yours too!?" Katy exclaims in her usual happy demeanor.

Lammy's small smile fades away upon hearing this.

"Y-yeah, it got it…" She sighs as she walked over to her bed to pick up her schedule. Katy doesn't notice her glum mood yet as she continues to speak.

"Aw man! I'm so excited to go back to school!" Katy giggles as Lammy rests her hand under her chin.

"I can't believe we're already sophomores! Soon enough we'll be seniors before you know it! What do you think LamLam?" Katy smiles as she turns to the gloomy lamb.

"Um…I-I guess it's okay…" Lammy sighs as she looks down to the floor. Katy sees her blue expression and sits herself down next to her.

"Aren't you happy to head back?" The cat asks her girlfriend as she starts to rub her back.

"N-no." Lammy simply utters as she rubs her eyes with her right hand.

"Oh…I'm sorry babe…" Katy rubs her head against Lammy's shoulder.

"It's just s-so stressful and-and it f-feels like everyone I-is watching me and…and-"

"Shhhshhshh it's alright, it will be alright." Katy comforts her girlfriend as she starts to get worked up by talking about it.

"nnnnnngh…" Lammy groans as she buries her face in her hands.

"It will all be okay baby~" Katy coos as she kisses Lammy's cheek. The lamb calms down a little bit at this.

"Hey, I brought my schedule. Do you wanna see what classes we have together?" Katy asks as he pulls out her schedule paper.

"Uh, sure, I-I guess." Lammy states as she holds her paper in her hands. The two girls hold their schedules side by side.

The longer the girls look at their papers, the more their expressions worsen.

"Oh God…." Lammy whimpers as she turns away. "We don't h-have ANY classes together…" Lammy sniffles as she is upset over this fact.

"Oh Lammy…it's okay…" Katy tries to comfort her as she wraps her arms around her waist.

"N-no it's not…if you're not there,,,I-I might…I might…" Lammy sniffles as she thinks of what to say.

"Lammy….it'll be okay…you're stronger than you think." Katy smiles at the saddened lamb. "Even if I'm not in your classes, maybe the others will be there? Parappa, Ma-San, and everyone else." Katy explains as she kisses Lammy's cheek. "Plus, I'll always see you after school! I'll spend time with you every chance I'll get!" The blonde feline smiles as her cheeks turn rosy.

Lammy smiles at this, "Awww Katy…that's so nice of you…" The shy girl nuzzles Katy cheek.

"Hehe, that's what beings girlfriends is about silly." Katy giggles as she snuggles with her lamb.

The two embrace in a warm, sweet kiss as they enjoy the time they spend together.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a dark, damp day as the Mid-Afternoon sky was covered with dark clouds and a light drizzle showered all that it covered. The smell of rain wafted through Lammy's window as she sighs while strumming her guitar. She was never fond of rainy days, as it puts her in a glum mood, just like the gray skies above. Though most days, rain or shine, she is almost always in some kind of dispirited trance.

She tries to play a melody on her old guitar to try to help her get past her unfavorable feeling. For the most part, it helps. Everytime she holds her guitar, her mood brightens, even by just a little. Despite being a young teen, she has been playing for years. Thus mastering the instrument. Even though she feels a little bit better, she still can't completely shake off her gloomy aura. She scans her one-bedroom apartment with her large, tired eyes.

"How can this place feel so cluttered, yet so empty?" She thinks to herself as she rubs her eyes with her left hand.

She holds her cellphone and scrolls through her contacts. She doesn't have a lot, being a social recluse, but she doesn't mind it. Unlike almost all of her friends, she isn't outgoing and energetic. She has no qualms about it, but she never wants to be alone again.

She despises being alone. She is scared of being alone. She fears being alone. Just thinking about it brings back unsettling memories from the past. She sees the names of all her contacts. All four of them. Parappa, PJ, Ma-San, and last but certainly not least, Katy, with a little heart emoji next to her name. The lamb's face brightens up slightly at the sight of her lover's name. If there was one person in the world who could bring happiness to the sullen redhead, it would be the upbeat feline. Lammy speed dials her number as she puts the phone against her ear, waiting for her cherished Katy to pick up. The cellphone rang…and rang…and rang until the cat's voicemail activated.

"Hey! This is Katy Kat! If you're hearing this, it probably means I'm busy! But don't worry, just leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"  
The cellphone beeped after the message.

"Uh…hey Katy…It's me…Lammy. I was wondering if…uh…you wanted to…you know…hang out…or something. I hope y-you can call back as soon as you can…I mean…unless you're really busy I mean…then you don't need to worry a-about me then. Uh…you know what…never mind, you're p-probably really busy right now, and I don't want you to waste any time listening t-to me talk. I'll…I'll see you later then…sorry."

Lammy ended the message as she huffed at herself. She doesn't want to be alone, but at the same time she doesn't want to interfere with Katy's schedule. She was a busy girl, she had lots of ambition and motivation. Unlike Lammy herself, which unless it involves using her guitar, she has none. The teen ran her right hand through her short, but silky red hair as she stared out the window. The clouds seemed to be getting darker. Another round of rain was coming soon.

...

A long, quiet thirty minutes go by as Lammy tries to watch a rerun of "Danger Tick". She would usually smirk at the show's cartoony humor, but her mood wouldn't allow her. She stares at her phone, hoping that Katy would call back soon.

Lammy decides to call back one last time. She dials her number and waits for the blue cat to pick up. It rang…and rang…and rang, until her voicemail picked up once more.

Lammy's closes her eyes in defeat as she waits for Katy's voicemail to stop. Once the phone beeped, Lammy started speaking.

"Hey Katy…it's me again…Lammy. Um…sorry for c-calling again…but I just wanted to make sure the first call got through to you. Did it?…Uh…I don't know w-why I asked that…you're not even on the phone right now…uh…anyway…I just hope you'll be able to call back soon. I mean…if you're still busy, th-then don't…you're personal life is w-way more important than m-me okay? So…um…I guess…I guess I'll t-talk to you later…hopefully…only I-if you have the time okay? So uh…bye then…I…I love you."

Lammy ends the message with a whimper. She really wants Katy to pick up…but at the same time she doesn't want to sound too desperate. Lammy looks at the increasingly darker sky. It looked like it was about to storm.

Despite the worsening weather, Lammy makes a decision. She puts on her raincoat and leaves the apartment. She decides to visit Katy in person. Even though she may be busy, she just wants to see her, even for a little bit.

She walked away from her apartment building to Katy's place. As she walked at a brisk pace, she felt raindrops fall from the nearly black clouds above her. It was the beginning of the storm. The rain picked up with every step Lammy would take until a full on downpour ensued, drenching the lamb who was running at this point. She had her raincoat hoodie up, keeping her hair somewhat dry, but other than that she was soaked.

She approached Katy's apartment building as a thunderclap echoed throughout the town, startling the timid lamb. She enters the building, sheltering her from the thunderstorm. But she was already wet from head to toe. She walked up the apartment building's steps with her waterlogged shoes making a squishing noise with every step until she reached the apartment of her girlfriend. She knocks on the door without much hesitation.

"Hey Katy…It's me, Lammy! Can I-I come in please?" There was no response.

"Hello…are you home?" Lammy's gloomy expression returns as she knocks once more. She tries to turn the doorknob, only to realize it was locked. She wasn't home. Lammy's lip quivers as she puts her back against the wall next to the door, sliding down to the floor hugging her knees as she sits in the quiet hallway next to the stairs with the only sounds being the rain outside and Lammy's saddened whimpering. Lammy began to shiver as the cold hallway made her wet skin feel like ice. She sat in that spot for what seemed like hours, even though in reality it was only twenty or so minutes.

The relative silence of the hallway ended as footsteps echoed through the stairwell down the hall. Lammy turns her attention to the noise as the footsteps grew louder and louder until the person coming up the steps arrived.

It was Katy. She was wearing her waitress outfit while holding a soaked umbrella. She didn't notice Lammy sitting there until she finished closing the wet umbrella. She quickly glanced at the ground next to her door and she proceeded to jump back, startled by the person sitting there. It took her a second to register who it was.

"Lammy?"

Katy blinked as her eyes were still widened from the slight shock.

"Katy!"

Lammy got up from the floor and hugged the cat.

"Oh Lammy, you're soaked! And you're freezing!" Katy said with concern as she feels Lammy's cheek with her hand.

"Oh…I…I-" Katy unlocks her door and turns the knob.

"Come in, before you catch a cold, okay?" Katy softly tells Lammy in a somewhat worried, motherly voice.

"Oh…um...okay." Lammy says as she follows her girlfriend in the apartment. Katy turns on the light to the living room as she puts her umbrella back in the stand.

"Make yourself comfortable sweetie, I'm gonna change into something more comfy, I'll be back in a sec." Katy says as he heads towards her room to change as Lammy takes off her drenched raincoat and soaked shoes, leaving her in her slightly less wet normal clothes. She shivers a bit as she takes a seat on the couch.

A couple minutes go by as Katy returns, wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of navy blue sweatpants, holding a towel in her hands. She sits down next to the cold lamb.

"Oh Lammy, you're freezing…" She utters as she hands Lammy the dry towel. Lammy rubs her hair with the towel as Katy covers her with a blanket.

"Thank you…" Lammy gently smiles as she starts to warm up.

Katy leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

"Lammy baby, what were you doing out there?" Katy questions her girlfriend in a concerned manner.

"I-I called you twice earlier, and you d-didn't pick up, so I came by…because I didn't want to be alone…" Lammy explains as she looks at her lover with her purple eyes.

"Awww…Lammy~" Katy coos as she hugs the lamb.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up…one of the girl's at the diner called in sick, so I had to fill in for her at the last minute, and I couldn't use the phone…I'm so sorry sweetie…" Katy kisses Lammy on the forehead as she holds the lamb in a loving hug.

"It's okay…I'm happy you're okay…I was a little worried…" Lammy replies with a soft smile as she nuzzles her nose on Katy's hair.

Another thunderclap erupts from outside, slightly startling Lammy.

"Uh…can I stay here tonight?" Lammy asks her girlfriend.

"Of course~" Katy warmly smiles at her shy lover as they lean in to kiss.

Lammy brushes Katy's hair with her hand as she feels the feline's warm lips connect with hers.

The blue feline giggles as she pulls away to look at Lammy's beautiful eyes, who in return stares at hers as well.

"So…you wanna watch some Danger Tick?" Katy asks as she shares Lammy's blanket by wrapping herself up in it too.

"Hehe~ sure." Lammy blushes as she cuddles her girlfriend while Katy turns on the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I wanted to try something new this chapter, so here is a ship that no one has ever thought of lol. Anyway, I suppose this will take place in a "alternate universe" compared to my Lammy x Katy fics. Anyway, I hope you all like this!)

It was a warm mid-afternoon in Parappa Town. Cars were casually driving down main street as a strong aroma of coffee lingered at the small café. A few people were enjoying their beverages on the outdoor patio of this café, but one person stood out from the others. A small yellow mouse was sitting alone at one of the tables, constantly checking her phone as she rested her head on her large hand.

"She's running late..." Ma-San quietly said to herself. The drummer of MilkCan usually wouldn't tolerate her friend's tardiness, but this time...was a little different. The mouse looked at the street next to the patio, seeing several cars pass by, as well as multiple people walking down the sidewalk. She sighs once more as she checks the time again on her smartphone. Not even a minute has passed yet since she last checked.

The small mouse taps her large fingers on the table, in a mixture of impatience and even worry. "Where is she?" Ma-San thinks to herself as every minute feels like hours to her. A few seconds later, Ma-San glances down the street and sees a familiar face rushing up the sidewalk.

"Ma-San!" The red haired lamb calls out as she ran in a clumsy manner towards the café, sidestepping several other people on the sidewalk, trying her best to avoid a Collison. When the redhead finally reached the café, she huffed and puffed as she took a seat opposite of Ma-San.

"I-I'm...so *gasp* sorry I'm l-late!" Lammy gasps for air as she wipes the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"It's alright Lammy. I don't mind." Ma-San says to the lamb, mentally sighing in relief in the progress.

"I-I had to get n-new guitar strings b-because mine broke, a-and I wasn't k-keeping track of time a-and I-"

"Lammy, It's okay...I'm not mad or anything." Ma-San gives a little half smile, trying to calm down the stuttering lamb.

Lammy sees this and exhales in relief. "Oh...that's good...hehe." She awkwardly rubs the back of her head while blushing a tiny bit.

The two band mates/friends sit across each other in silence for a few uncomfortable seconds before the mouse speaks up.

"Sooo...this is our...first date..." Ma-San blushes as she looks at the brick floor of the patio, her legs dangling off her chair since she's too short to touch the floor.

"Yep..." Lammy replies as her cheeks become a little more rosy.

This all started when Lammy and Katy had a sleepover with each other. The two best friends were having a good time talking to one another until Katy asked Lammy if she had any crushes. The lamb stuttered and blubbered with a red face, letting the cat know that she indeed had a crush. As Katy assured her that she won't tell anyone, Lammy gave in and told her that she had been developing a crush for her little drummer friend. Katy was thrilled to hear this, as the other day Ma-San hinted at the fact she had always liked Lammy. Katy encouraged her friend to ask Ma-San out on a date. Lammy continued to stutter and ramble, saying how she would mess things up as usual. But with more and more support from Katy, Lammy gave in and awkwardly asked the mouse out the next day at school, who in return accepted the date with a look of surprise with a hint of excitement.

"To be honest...I never thought in a million years that we would start dating." Ma-San smiled at her date, looking into her big, gorgeous eyes.

"Heh...m-me neither." Lammy blushes as she looks at the floor.

"Even though I always...you know...had a little crush on you...I never expected you to like me back." Ma-San explains as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Well...I do..." Lammy giggles a little bit.

"I always thought you were cute." The lamb smiles at the mouse.

Ma-San blushes heavily at this, and then proceeds to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lammy asks as she raises her eyebrow slightly.

"Out of all the words to describe me, "cute" would probably be the last to be used." She laughs again, looking at the ground as he smile fades away.

"What do you mean?" Lammy's smile fades as well.

"I mean...just look at me. I'm not exactly good looking." Ma-San giggles awkwardly as she starts to feel bad.

Lammy gasps at her words. "Ma-San! That's n-not true! Don't say those things about yourself!" The lamb exclaims as she hates seeing Ma-San put herself down.

"Well, I mean it's true...I don't really know what's more unattractive...my looks or my personality..." Ma-San says as she rests her head in her hand, looking away from Lammy.

"D-don't you dare say th-those things about yourself! Y-you're beautiful Ma-San!" Lammy begins to tear up. Ma-San sees this and looks concerned.

"You're strong, a-and you're smart, and b-brave too...I'll never be any of those things..." Lammy sniffles as she wipes her eyes with a napkin.

"Aw geez...Lammy...please don't cry...I didn't mean to make you upset." Ma-San gently takes a hold of her hand.

"I think you're all of those things..." Ma-San holds Lammy's hand with both of her own. Trying to comfort the sentimental lamb.

"R-really?" She sniffles again as she blushes slightly.

"Yeah...I know I used to tease you, by calling you a wimp, and a loser, and stuff like that...but I never really meant those things...I guess I was being a jerk to make myself feel better..." Ma-San explains as she looks down to the ground, remembering the times she made fun of her.

"Oh Ma-San...It's okay...I want you t-to know that...I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known." Lammy smiles as she wipes away the last of her tears.

Ma-San blushes again with a big smile. "I...think so too...you're amazing."

The two girls share a laugh while their faces turn red from each other's sweet words. After their laugh, they stared into each other's eyes as they smile.

"Hey Ma-San?" Lammy asks her date, continuing to gaze into the mouse's black, adorable eyes.

"Yeah Lammy?" Ma-San responds, getting lost into the lamb's purple irises.

"Can...can I kiss you?" The redhead smiles as she holds Ma-San's hand.

Ma-San blushes with a loving smile. "Yeah..."

The mouse gets out of her chair and walks over to Lammy. The lamb leans down as Ma-San stands on her tiptoes. The two teens pucker their lips as they gently kiss each other.

When they finish their loving first kiss. They both let out a cute giggle.

"You know...we never even ordered anything yet." Ma-San laughs to herself, enjoying the moment.

Lammy laughs as well. "Oh...heh, I guess you're right."

Ma-San sits back down in her seat, with her little smile still on her face.

"Hey Ma-San...d-does this mean we're girlfriends now?" Lammy asks the happy mouse.

"Yeah...we're girlfriends." Ma-San grins as Lammy giggles with happiness.

The two girls continued their date, with their newfound love for each other glowing like the stars of the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Here's another ship I'm starting to love! I hope you all like it!)

It was late afternoon at Parappa Town High. The school library was quiet as usual, with students silently reading to themselves. Ma-San was one of those students. She would often come to the school library after school to read in peace before having to return home to her strict parents. The quiet atmosphere melts all of Ma-San's stress and pent up anger that she may have accumulated during the school day as she delves into a world of her own every time she would crack open a book.

As the yellow mouse was reading at one of the tables towards the other end of the library, where it was nice and private, a certain colorfully dressed blue cat came in. Katy walked up to the table Ma-San frequently sits at with a smile and sat down next to her. Ma-San jumped up a little, startled by Katy's sudden appearance, but immediately relaxed when she recognized her.

"Can I help you?" Ma-San dryly asked as she continues to read the science fiction novel in her hands.

"I just wanted to see my favorite girl~" Katy smiled as she scooched next to the short mouse.

Katy has been showing romantic interest in Ma-San as of late, and the yellow drummer has been feeling the same towards her. They're more than friends at this point, but they're not exactly a couple yet.

"I thought Lammy was your favorite girl?" Ma-San keeps her eyes glued to her book.

"Oh, you know what I mean silly." Katy giggles as she keeps her voice down. "Hey Ma-San...can I tell you something?" The blue feline rests her head on her hand as she looks at the mouse.

"Hmm?" Ma-San replies, still fixed on her novel.

"# #!$#!" (I love you.) Katy blushed as she spoke in Ma-San's native language.

Ma-San's eyes widen as she finally drops her book. Her face turns bright red as she looked up at the blonde cat.

"Y-you learned my language?" Ma-San said in a surprised tone, still blushing over the gesture.

"Only enough to say that." Katy grinned, loving Ma-San's reaction.

"Hehe... well..." Ma-San looks towards the ground as she smirks.

"# # ! #! !" (I love you too.) Ma-San said in her native tongue.

Katy blushed as well, holding her hand on her mouth as she giggles with joy.

"Shhh, quiet down, haha...we're still in the library." Ma-San smiles as she tries to quiet down the cat.

"Sorry...hehe..." Katy giggled as she lowered her voice.

The two girls sat in silence for a few seconds before Katy spoke up.

"So...can we be girlfriends now?" Katy smiles at Ma-San, her cheeks turning red.

"Hmmm...let me finish my book first." Ma-San says as she picked the book back up.

"Ma-San!" Katy laughs while Ma-San lets out a little giggle too.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding...anyway...yeah...I would like that." Ma-San rubs the back of her neck as her face became red once again.

"Awww! Finally!" Katy hugs her new girlfriends, who return the hug as well.

Katy kisses the mouse's cheek as they let go.

"Maybe later I could teach you how to speak my language fluently." Ma-San smiles up at the blonde.

"Yeah...that would be nice..." She looked down at Ma-San happily.

"Anyway, let's get out of here. We should tell Lammy the news." Ma-San gets up from out of her seat, along with Katy.

"Yeah! Let's go~" Katy takes a hold of Ma-San's hand.

The two girls left the library with smiles on their faces as a new, loving relationship was founded.


End file.
